Now Playing: Stars
by seirahErinyes
Summary: Oneshot: KxL Kira and lacus left each other, she marrying and he playing his song... what will happen as the song of the stars are sung? R


**An: One-shot, Stars by Callalily... I hope you'll like it please read and review... I don't own gundam seed**

**Now playing: **_Stars_

As she walks down the aisle, she forcefully held back her tears; her clear cerulean eyes show affections of joy but deep inside hurt and sorrow. _Why?_ As the wedding entrance music plays each second flies away, her heart breaking, her heart beats faster and faster, tears trying to break out and his name slowly escapes her lips. She slowly walks down the aisle; her happiness slowly escapes her heart, her smiles fading away. Why is she having a hard time? She's getting married to a man she knew from childhood for goodness sake, would she replace him with a man whom she only knew for a few weeks, yet her heart chooses him but her mind's telling her to marry onwards. His voice and his song whispers to her ear, playing inside her mind. _Why!?_

_**A picture of you reminds me **_

_**How the years have gone so lonely...**_

_**Why do you have to leave me? **_

_**Without saying that you love me...**_

**Flashback...**

"I... I can't..." she blurted out. His feelings, why did she rejected them. His amethyst eyes slowly began to get colder by the second. Was he going to cry?

"Why?" he coldly replied. "Tell me the reason! Tell me!" he impatiently demanded her answer. She started to cry, full of emotions, tears streamed down her pale cheeks.

"Kira... I... I love somebody... I'm going to marry him in an m-month..." she couldn't let it out, it would hurt him more but she did. She lied to him, how could she? _I love you... But for my father, I'm obliged..._ He turned his back on her. His eyes only showed its dark shade.

"Then... Lacus... This is goodbye..." he said coldly, his tone meant it is serious. He started to walk away fading into the fog. _I can't take your answer..._

_**I'm saying I love you again**_

_**Are you listening?**_

_**Open your eyes once again**_

_**Look at me crying...**_

**End of Flashback...**

Meanwhile as the wedding was going on. He played their song, a song that he would have to forget soon. His heart was aching, he could sing properly yet, his voice was so blue. As the guitar started to be plucked his hands moved freely about. Plucking the strings making its melody. After the intro of the song he started his song. Everyone started to quiet down, ready to listen. The song was sung smoothly, he continued.

"_**If only you could hear me shout your name,**_

_**If only you could feel my love again...**_

_**The stars in the sky will never be the same...**_

_**If only you were here...**_"

The melody rings throughout the halls of the building, his song was kind of blue but still he gave it a cheering mood.

"_**A picture of you reminds me,**_

_**How the days have gone so empty...**_

_**Why do you have to leave me?**_

_**Without saying that you love me...**_"

**Wedding Place...**

The last step was about to be taken when a tear drop streamed down her cheek, the young groom saw this, his eyes gave her an assuring look, telling her to 'cry-it-out' slowly more tears streamed down both cheeks, he smiled at her, giving her his handkerchief to wipe out those bitter tears from her heart.

_**I'm saying I love you again **_

_**Are you listening?**_

_**Open your eyes once again,**_

_**Look at me crying...**_

**Flashback...**

"Could you see that star?" Kira pointed it out, they were sitting on a small hill by the park, the wind blew pass them, taking her hair, her pink hair brushed through his face, and it smells sweet. She fixed it a little bit, brushing it and tucking it by her ear.

"What about that star?" she asked.

"That will be our star..." he replied. She surprisingly looked at him and smiled gently. He smiled back at her. Closer and closer their lips brushed with each other. _Our lucky star..._ She thought. Love is so passionate isn't it? Fate is getting ready to turn the wheel around. But still that moment their love is more superior to any.

**End of Flashback...**

**Concert...**

Kira's band mates started to make a move playing it a little louder, he smiled towards the crowd. He remembered her face, those cheerful smiles, slowly fades away and only to be replaced by tears. _I have to do what my heart tells me!_

"_**If only you could hear me shout your name,**_

_**If only you could feel my love again...**_

_**The stars in the sky will never be the same...**_

_**If only you were here**_"

He looked at his band mates, they knew his heart is aching and calling her name. One of his friends nodded and everyone cheered.

"Go for her!" his friend cheered.

"Yeah, Kira, we'll back you up, won't we?" another added.

"**Yeah**!" their fans replied.

"Lacus..." he whispered to himself.

The crowd started to sing the refrain.

"_**I'm saying I love you again**_

_**Are you listening?**_

_**Open your eyes once again**_

_**Look at me crying...**_"

"Thank you..." he ran down the stage his fans waved and screamed his name. He waves back and smiles.

"Give him way!" they yelled.

He looked back one more time; _this is what I really want. _He started his motorbike, towards her wedding place. He was lucky that it was a few blocks away from his concert place. Yes, he was famous a famous singer yet she didn't know.

**Flashback...**

"Wow, Kira you sing beautifully..." she commented after he sung his own composed song.

"Well, I like your singing too, gentle and sweet..." he laughed.

"Well, Mr. Yamato you're spoiling me..." she teased."Are you a famous singer? It's just that your name seems familiar..."

"Oh... That... I'm not famous... I just sing with my band in our small garage, like every small band does..." he lied.

"Oh... But still..." she started to question again but he quickly captured her lips. Passionate...

_**If only you could hear me shout your name,**_

_**If only you could feel my love again...**_

_**The stars in the sky will never be the same...**_

**End of Flashback...**

His motorbike started to gain speed, he is almost there. Meanwhile the bride had reached the altar, the priest started to pronounce everything in a religious manner. The wedding rights are approaching faster. She stopped crying when the priest spoke, her heart is aching, she wanted to cry again. _Why didn't I refuse! And why did I reject him from my heart?! I...I wish..._ She just sighed and continued on listening, the wedding rights are about to be said. They stood up and faced each other. The groom looked at her quietly.

"I know... You want to be with him..." he whispered. Lacus was taken aback. _What? How did he? _He cupped her cheeks and kissed her by the cheeks.

"I like you... But I also want you to be happy..." he replied. "The one in your heart is truly lucky..."

"Athrun... How did?" he placed his finger on her lips. "He's just a friend..." he smiled. She hugged him back, full of hopes and joys.

**Meanwhile...**

His motorbike stopped in front of a giant gate. He removed his black helmet and unzipped his jacket. He walked by the river spotting a well decorated Gazebo. The bridge connected to it was decorated with baby blue colors and ribbons, he walked towards the aisle, and people at the back kept staring him. He wasn't fit to attend a wedding celebration. Was he invited? They asked each other, no one said yes. The guards blocked his way.

"Halt, what is your purpose here?" they asked.

"Let me through!" he demanded. The commotion attracted more visitors and the groom's parents.

"Who is that blasted rodent!?" Patrick Zala inquired angrily.

"Who?" Siegel looked back at the aisle only to see a man, wearing the usual black shirt and jeans. His hair was messy brown and he couldn't make out his eyes but it looked like amethyst.

The young couple looked at the aisle hearing a sound of beating. Why are they fighting? A big thump was heard. The guard fell back unconscious while Kira's lip is bleeding. Lacus looked at her groom for the last time and she ran to Kira's aid but she was stopped.

"What are you thinking woman?!" Zala questioned.

"I'm sorry but I can't marry him..." she replied.

"What is this blasted nonsense I hear from her mouth Clyne?" he questioned, his brows almost met each other.

"Daughter, dear why are you running away from this wedding?" her father asked.

"There is someone I wish to love and marry father..." she replied proudly.

"Then go for him..." he smiled."His waiting for your voice to give him strength..."

"Father..." she hugged her father tightly.

"Athrun, stop your wife!" Zala demanded.

"I am sorry father but she is not mine, she is free..." he replied. Zala charged at his son, grabbing him by the collar. His temper was yet again rising. "Guards! Bar her way! Don't let her leave this place unless she marries as planned..."

"Father!" Athrun yelled in disappointment. Patrick dropped his son with a heavy thump.

"Patrick! Let them be!" he protested. Zala drew out his gun. He pointed it towards **him**, her love one, Kira.

"You ruined this wedding Lacus Clyne, I will ruin your life!" he shot his bullet directly at Kira, but then again.

_**If only I have wings so I could fly,**_

_**I want to be with you for all of times **_

_**My love for you will never die...**_

"Nooooo!" She screamed. She was helpless; she closed her eyes and cried. Everyone gasp in horror.

"Athrun!" Kira shouted and ran to his aid. Lacus opened her eyes in relief that Kira wasn't shot, but in horror her ex-groom was the one to block the shot. Athrun began gasping for air. She ran to his aid.

"Athrun... Why?" Kira asked his tears flowed down smoothly. His best friend was about to die in his hands, and it was his fault. Blood rushed out from his stomach.

"Ki-Kira... M-make Lacus happy... A-and I c-confess that I love someone e-else..."he smiled and Lacus smiled back. "I- I couldn't ta-take her away from you..." he laughed.

"Thank you, because you... Saved him..." she replied some tears drifting down in sorrow.

"I owe you..." Kira followed.

"Promise me... Cagalli... W-would... Be happy..." he gasped for air.

"Don't say that, you'll live..." Kira reassured. Athrun smiled.

Siegel called the paramedics immediately, as they arrived, they quickly moved about the room to aid him.

"Don't die on me! Don't die on us!" Kira encourage. Athrun nodded as his breath in air. The medics started to move, placing him on a stretcher and giving him air, bringing him to the nearest hospital. That was the most dreadful scene in their lives...

_**If only you could hear me shout your name,**_

**After a few months...**

Athrun lived to tell his story and now living happily with his wife, yes, Cagalli agreed to marry him. Living happily and expecting someone to change their lives.

**Park...**

"Kira..." she placed her head on his chest, listening to his heart beat.

"Hmm?" asked him.

"I love you..." she replied closing her eyes under the dark starry sky. He then spotted their 'lucky star' and smiled. Just the as he was about to speak, shooting stars began to flow in the Milky Way. She shook Lacus and whispered to her ear 'Look, our lucky stars...'. She opened her eyes and looked up in the sky. She was very amazed of what she saw. It was beautiful. Then it was followed by a short meteor shower, the lights dazzled their eyes.

_**If only you could feel my love again...**_

"I love you..." Kira replied as he drew out a simple black box, Lacus looked at him, excited at the same time nervous. Is he proposing to her? Kira handed his small box to her, she slowly opened it, there sat a necklace, she took it out only to see a ring dangling down from it.

"K-kira..." she couldn't speak. She was so surprise. Then she heard his voice.

"Marry me?" he asked. Lacus smiled and replied.

"Of course..." then more shooting stars envelopes their smooth ambiance. They faced each other and she closed her eyes, they move closer to each other, brushing their lips with each others, making passionate love cover their sense, as the song of sorrow, ends in their seemingly endless time span of love, but still its melody was still kept in their hearts, and only to be remembered.

_**The stars in the sky will never be the same...**_

Kira closes the song as everyone cheered for his name, his duet smiled as she waved to her fans. Everything seems like a dream, during the time they were singing their minds and hearts danced to the beat.

"Ms. Clyne, your voice is so beautiful..." Kira commented.

"Oh no need to be formal, just Lacus... And I must say yours too Mr. Yamato..." she replied.

"Oh, just call me Kira, Ms. C-, I mean, Lacus..." he smiled, as their managers approached they waved goodbye towards each other.

"I hope that we could work again together Kira..."

"You too... I'm looking forward to it" he replies. He searched his pocket for something. A present? He took out a silver locket carved in it the words 'Arigato...' she opened the locket only to see his and her picture together. He quickly ran after his manager and waved back at her. She felt something behind the pendant. She flipped it around. At the back a note was written

'I love you, I hope fate will lead us to each other soon

Your secret admirer, Kira Yamato...'

_He's my secret admirer, I didn't expect it, and he wrote all of those songs... And I thought it was just a coincidence..._ She smiled as she turned around towards her car. Her manager looked at her a bit confused of her expression. She's in-love. It was love at first lyrics is it? Those times they were singing, everything happened so fast, their future flashed in a moment, marriage and love. Trials to face, and fate's wheel turned against them. She kept the silver pendant near her heart, for this time every decision she will make will be right.

"So you met my brother?" a certain short blonde headed woman said. Lacus searched the car only to see her sitting at front. She was very surprised.

"Oh, Cagalli you startled me..." she responded.

"Have you?" questioned she. Lacus nodded and came to her senses.

"You know about him being my admirer?"Lacus questioned. Cagalli began to stammer.

"Uh, No.." she lied. Lacus raised a brow. Cagalli began to sweat. She was looking for words but she couldn't lie, she gave up.

"Y-yes... I knew... But he begged..." she defended.

"Thanks..."she laughed.

"What did you say?" Cagalli said surprised.

"Thank you for making a path to bringing us together..." she replied.

The two teens laughed at the thought and enjoyed their conversation. The night was young, and love started to blossom.

"_**If only you were here...**_"

**An: Please review! Did you guys like it? Please leave a comment!**


End file.
